


and called for you everywhere

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Death, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Reincarnation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “You died. In my dream I mean. Humanity had to live without you,” Levi pauses, corrects himself, “I had to live without you.”Their new world is far from perfect, but Erwin and Levi are determined to make the best of their second chance. Quiet mornings together are a rarity but no less beautiful.





	and called for you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any fic in nearly a year bc I've been writing original stuff instead but then my eruri ass was lowkey traumatised by the recent episodes so i thought i'd write these two some fluff bc of boy do they deserve it!!! Maybe Levi and Erwin don't get a happy ending in canon but my fic my rules sorry isayama

Levi’s hand rests on Erwin’s cheek, his usually stony expression lax with sleep. He watches the rise and fall of Erwin’s base chest, his soft breathing filling the space between them. If Levi leaned forward, he’d be able to feel the thrum of Erwin’s heart against his own, a steady reminder of his existence in this new world. A world no less cruel, but a world where they can rest in their bed without the threat of battle looming ahead.

Erwin murmurs. He always wakes slowly, starting with a furrowed brow, an eye peeking open, then immediately closing from the intruding light.

“Mmh,” Erwin mumbles, furrowing into Levi’s neck. His stubble scratches his skin but it’s hardly unpleasant.

“Mornin’,” Levi whispers, carding a hand through Erwin’s hair. Flecks of grey stand out against the sunshine-blonde, but he’s no less beautiful for it. How could the reality of being allowed to grow old be anything less than stunning? His fingers find Erwin’s, their rings clinking like a wind chime. Levi still needs the reassurance sometimes. Especially after the dream he just had.

“Ugh,” Erwin responds, lips ticklish against his neck. Warmth melts through Levi’s body with the contact, the heat of a body beside his own intoxicating. Levi has accepted that Erwin makes him a sap many years ago.

“Do you want me to make coffee?” Levi suggests.

“No,” Erwin shakes his head, “Stay.”

“No complaints from me.”

The rain tracing the window is a distant pitter-patter. Delicate, grey light from outside is shielded by the curtains they spent too long bickering over at Ikea. Erwin’s skin is impossibly smooth against his, the texture as soft as it is calming. The smell of talcum powder and Old Spice body wash emanates from his drowsy form, a smell that by itself isn’t particularly alluring, but the way Erwin carries it is heady. Levi pushes himself back so he can kiss Erwin’s forehead, holding the sharp angle of his jawline like a delicate bird. Levi feels Erwin beam against his neck, holding back a smile of his own.

Now more lucid, Erwin clutches his waist and turns them so Levi’s back is against his stomach. His grasp is strong, giving sporadic squeezes that makes Levi’s heart clench in the dizziest of ways.

“So small,” Erwin exhales into his hair, punctuating it with another squeeze. From anyone else it would be an insult but Levi knows Erwin isn’t underestimating or belittling him. He has no problem being small if it means Erwin holds him like this.

“Maybe you’re just damn tall,” Levi hisses, but without anger.

“Maybe,” Erwin chuckles, “but you're still small.”

“Hm.”

Levi turns so he can see Erwin’s face. His eyes are finally open, a clear blue lightly dusted with sleep. Levi’s breath catches in his throat and hides his blush by diving in for a kiss. It’s soft and chaste, the tempo slow with no need for hurry.

“No,” Levi pulls back when Erwin tries to use tongue. “Not when you haven’t brushed your teeth.”

“Can’t you make an exception?” He smiles, the grin as big as it is dopey. Erwin leans forwards, hands stroking Levi’s cheekbones.

“Absolutely not. You’re disgusting.”

Erwin doesn’t look insulted. Instead, he admires the image of Levi splayed against the bedsheets. Even in this life Levi holds himself like a soldier, perfect posture and always ready for battle if needed. But in the mornings he is softer, limbs looser.

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin states it like a fact, like there’s no room for argument. Levi doesn’t follow the typical conventions for beauty but he’s by no means any less striking. The fierce angle of his high-framed cheekbones and dark eyes that were all the more rewarding when he coaxed sparks from them. The face that was could be so cold, but Erwin could make bloom with colour.

Levi doesn’t freeze like he used to but he’s still unsure of how to adequately respond.

“Coming from you.”

A beat of silence.

“You died,” Levi begins. “In my dream I mean.”

“What happened?” Erwin’s tone is purposely blank.

“It was the Battle of Shinganshina. I kept imagining you being crushed to death.”

Erwin nods, grim.

“You died for all of us.”

“You died at one point too.”

“Humanity had to live without you,” Levi pauses, corrects himself, “ _I_ had to live without you.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m not-” Levi sighs, collecting his words. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. What happened happened. I don’t want to get sad about the past; let’s just make the most of the life we have now.”

“But you’re still having bad dreams?”

Not getting lost in the past is easier said than done.

“As long as I wake up next to you it’s okay.”

Erwin tightens his grip.

“Then you have nothing to worry about; I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
